Limited Jutsu
This is a composite list of all the unranked jutsu in Naruto, as well as what we've ranked them according to this RP. This page also includes any already-ranked jutsu that we may have changed for balancing purposes in RP. Non-canon jutsu will not be recorded here, as they are banned from use in the RP. Bukijutsu This is a list of both ranked and unranked jutsu that have been changed so that they count for a bukijutsu slot. *Flying Thunder God Technique. *Four Legs Technique. Raises Strength and Speed by 2 points. Takes 1 point of Stamina per round while active. *Earth Release: Earth Spear. Points in Strength is equivalent to quarter number of Ninjutsu (I.E, 20 points in Ninjutsu = +5 points in Strength). Takes 2 points of Stamina per round while active. *Gentle Fist. *Lightning Release Chakra Mode. Points in Speed is equivalent to quarter number of Ninjutsu. Takes 2 points of Stamina per round while active. *Parasitic Destruction Insect Technique. Requires the use of chakra to control bugs. Realistic proportions must be used (using 2 points of Stamina should only bring an amount of bugs comparable to a C-rank jutsu and its effectiveness, I.E Great Fireball jutsu.) *Puppet Technique. *Sensing Technique. *Soft Physique Modification. Jutsu Limits Body Flicker Still retains its normal use, however when used to escape an attack Body Replacement rules apply (see below). Body Replacement Technique In order to use this jutsu and safely escape an attack, the user must use extra stamina points and combine that with their speed until it is at least equivalent to the speed of the attacker. In example, two genin are fighting one another. The second genin rushes in for an attack, while the first weaves the hand seals for Body Replacement. The first genin has two speed and the second has four speed. This means that in order to avoid the attack, the first genin has to use two points of stamina in order to use a successful Body Replacement. Transformation Technique When using this fundamental technique, the user is not able to transform into anything smaller than a 1/5th of one's own size. For a genin, that would be equivalent of a small dog. Anything smaller is absolutely impossible. Ninjutsu Earth Release A-Rank *Earth Release: Great Moving Earth Core *Earth Release: Ultra-Added Weight Rock Technique *Earth Release: Ultralight-Weight Rock Technique B-Rank *Earth Release: Dropping Lid *Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall of Ten Thousand Ri *Earth Release: Golem Technique *Earth Release: Moving Earth Core C-Rank *Earth Release: Fist Rock Technique *Earth Release: Practice Brick Technique *Earth Release: Rock Shelter *Earth Release: Tunnelling Technique *Rock Clone Technique Fire Release S-Rank *Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction B-Rank *Cloud-Style Flame Beheading *Fire Release: Exploding Flame Formation *Fire Release: Great Flame Technique *Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique C-rank *Fire Release: Hiding in Ash and Dust Technique Lightning Release B-Rank *Lightning Release: Lightning Illusion Flash of Lightning Water Release B-Rank *Drowning Water Blob Technique *Sensing Water Sphere *Water Release: Bubbles Technique C-Rank *Heavenly Weeping Wind Release A-Rank *Wind Release: Dust Cloud Technique B-Rank *Wind Release: Vacuum Blade C-Rank *Wind Release: Air Current Wild Dance Hiden Akimichi Jutsu C-Rank *Human Bullet Tank *Multi-Size Technique Nara Jutsu C-Rank *Shadow Imitation Shadow Bind Technique *Shadow Imitation Technique Hyūga Jutsu C-Rank *Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms *Gentle Fist Art One Body Blow Taijutsu Eight Gates C-rank *'Gate of Opening'. Raises Strength and Speed to 8 points. Lasts for 2 rounds. Automatically ends if signature move is used (I.E, Front Lotus). After it ends, gives a -3 to Strength and Speed. Penal effect is removed upon entering next gate. *'Gate of Healing'. Raises Strength and Speed to 10 points. Lasts for 2 rounds. Ends on signature move. -4 to Strength and Speed. Effect removed upon entering next gate. B-rank *'Gate of Life'. Raises Strength and Speed to 12 points. Lasts for 2 rounds. Ends on signature move. -6 to Strength and Speed. Effect removed upon entering next gate. *'Gate of Pain'. Raises Strength and Speed to 14 points. Lasts for 2 rounds. Ends on signature move. -8 to Strength and Speed. Effect removed upon entering next gate. *'Gate of Limit'. Raises Strength and Speed to 16 points. Lasts for 2 rounds. Ends on signature move. -10 to Strength and Speed. Effect removed upon entering next gate. *'Gate of View'. Raises Strength and Speed to 20 points. Lasts for 2 rounds. Ends on signature move. -12 to Strength and Speed. Effect removed upon entering next gate. *'Gate of Wonder'. Raises Strength and Speed to 24 points. Lasts for 2 rounds. Ends on signature move. -14 to Strength and Speed. Effect removed upon entering next gate. A-rank *'Gate of Death'. Raises Strength and Speed to +30 points. Lasts for 2 rounds. Ends on signature move. Dies after use. After completing training for all Eight Gates, instead of counting for separate jutsu they all count for one and the character automatically gains Eight Gates Released Formation.